Speaker of the House of Commons of Sierra
) | 主席黃金王國下議院 ( ) | Chủ tịch Thủ tướng Chính phủ Sierra ( ) | 시에라 총리 스피커 ( ) | ประธานสภาเซีย ( ) | Presidente ng Kapulungan ng mga Karaniwan ng Sierra ( ) | 内閣総理大臣下院議長 ( ) | (sb) }} |insignia = Seal of the Sierra House of Commons.svg |insigniasize = 150px |image = Joe Millard.jpg |incumbent = Joe Millard |incumbentsince = October 16, 2014 |department = Parliament of Sierra House of Commons of Sierra |style = Mr./Mrs. Speaker The Honorable |type = of one chamber in a |termlength = At the House's pleasure; elected at the start of each session, and upon a vacancy |formation = November 27, 1858 |nominator = Anyone who is qualified to be a commoner; in practice a member of the house and majority party leadership; confirmed by the Clerk |appointer = vote by House of Commons; sworn in by the Dean |member_of = House Committee on Procedure, Rules, and Administration |reports_to = |succession = Second in the Prime Ministerial Line of Succession |inaugural = Douglas Sylvester November 27, 1858 |monarch = Angelina II |deputy = The Speaker can delegate to a member of the House to act as Speaker pro tempore, presiding over the House in his/her absence |salary = $245,000 per year |website = speaker.gc.ks |residence = |seat = Porciúncula, GC, Sierra }}The Speaker of the House is the of the House of Commons of Sierra, the of the Sierran Parliament. The Speaker is a member of Parliament elected by an of all the commoners in the House, although the Constitution does not require that the Speaker be an elected member of the House. The current Speaker is Joe Millard, a Royalist representing Kings' 2nd parliamentary district. The Speaker is second in the Sierra prime ministerial line of succession, after the Deputy Prime Minister, and ahead of the [[President pro tempore of the Senate of Sierra|President pro tempore]] of the Senate. As presiding officer, the Speaker may choose who may speak during the debate, set up rules for the debate, maintain order, enact disciplinary action, and tally votes. In addition to their role as presiding officer, the Speaker functions as the leader of their party, and sets its legislative agenda. As the chair of the House Committee on Procedure, Rules, and Administration, the Speaker oversees which bill may pass to the floor, and the procedures to voting on said bill. The Speaker does not always preside over debates, and in their absence, they appoint a Speaker pro tempore from their party to assume that duty. Role Partisan Since the Constitution does not describe the political role of the Speaker, the office has evolved over the years to become an important, partisan office that has shaped the House's internal politics and operations. Historically, speakers typically possessed greater political clout and leverage if the Prime Ministry and/or the Senate was in control of the Speaker's opposition, although speakers in unified governments have also still exercised considerable power. Typically, the Speaker is the head of the majority party in the house, and outranks the party's Majority Leader. As the leader of the majority party, the Speaker may determine the party's legislative agenda and lead it, using their power and influence to steer in certain pieces of legislation, and ensure party members vote in-line. The Speaker is assisted by the Majority Leader, Majority Whip, Chief Deputy Whip, and assistant party leaders. The Speaker is generally more politically decisive when the Prime Minister belongs to a different party. As the leader of the opposition party (even when the Prime Minister's party is the actual opposition party), the Speaker usually acts as the Prime Minister's chief political opponent, clashing with the Prime Minister over policy disputes by rejecting the leader's agenda and blocking measures sent by the Prime Minister's party. When the Speaker and Prime Minister belong to the same party, the former often takes a more ceremonial role, fulfilling the legislative agenda and goals of the Prime Minister. Presiding officer As the presiding officer of the House of Commons, the Speaker wields various powers and responsibilities and is the highest-ranking legislative official in the Kingdom. In their absence, the Speaker may select a Speaker pro tempore to assume their role and duties. On the floor, the Speaker or their designated Speaker pro tempore is always referred to as "Mister Speaker" or "Madam Speaker". The Speaker may rule on all points of order, maintain decorum on the floor, and approve who may speak. The Speaker is also the head of the House Committee on Procedure, Rules, and Administration by ex officio, and may select eight of the twelve adjunct members, subject to the approval of the majority party. The Speaker is also responsible for the appointment of members in all select and conference committees. The Speaker may also determine which committee should be responsible for considering a certain bill. Although the Speaker is a member of the House, the Speaker usually reserves their right to vote and debate on particularly decisive matters. Other functions The Speaker is second in line of the prime ministerial succession, immediately after the Deputy Prime Minister under the Prime Ministerial Succession Act of 1937. According to current protocol, the Speaker is ranked seventh in the Sierran order of precedence. Whenever a joint session is held, the session is always held in the House Chamber. As a result of this fact, the Speaker presides over these sessions to hear addresses from the Monarch, Prime Minister, foreign leaders, or invited guests. The Speaker is also responsible for overseeing the House apolitical posts, among these including the Secretary, the Clerks, the Sergeant-at-Arms, the Doorkeeper-at-Arms, the Curator, and the Standard-Bearer, the Chaplain, the Chief Administrative Officer. Most members of the apolitical posts, although appointed by the House, serve at the Speaker's pleasure, and may be dismissed at any time. As both the leader of the House and the party, the Speaker is the official spokesperson for both bodies, and frequently delivers press conferences and statements, often expressing the opinion of the House, and projecting partisan agenda to the media and the public. Selection The House Commons elects the Speaker on the first day of every new session or legislative year (the first order of business) or whenever the incumbent Speaker dies or resigns. All members of the House on the floor are eligible to vote, including candidates for Speaker. Each member may choose anyone to become Speaker, including individuals who are not even elected members of the House, so long as said individual is constitutionally eligible to be a member of the House. The Secretary of the House is responsible for recording and counting all of the votes, asking each member to select their choice for the Speaker. To be elected speaker, a candidate must receive an absolute majority of all votes cast, excluding those who have abstained. Following the election of the Speaker, the incoming Speaker is sworn in by the Dean of the House, who is the House's senior member who has the longest unbroken service. Salary, benefits, and other privileges As a distinguished and prominent member of the House, as well as the leader of their party, the Speaker enjoys a higher salary than their fellow colleagues. As of 2015, current Speaker Joe Milliard earns an annual $200,000 as Speaker, excluding healthcare coverage, pension, and other benefits. With regards to security, the Speaker is always accompanied by at least two assigned Secret Service agents as the office is protected as a D-2 position, the second highest level of security and protection within the agency. Former Speakers may enjoy the protection from the agency for at least a year after resumption of the title, and this may be extended at the discretion of the agency or the Prime Minister. Like all other commoners as well as senators, the Speaker is accommodated with their own office space and staff. The office of Speaker is physically located within the East Wing of the Parliament Building, and currently employs over 20 non-partisan workers and personnel. In addition, there is an auxiliary office for the Speaker at the Hiram Johnson Library Building, which houses an extensive collection of House-related archives and paperwork. Counterparts The Speaker's counterpart in the is the President of the Senate, who is also the Prime Minister. All provincial and territorial legislatures also have Speakers with similar roles and duties. Prior to Sierra's creation, the House Speaker-equivalent in the California Republic was the Speaker of the California House of Representatives. List of Speakers Recent election results See also *President of the Senate of Sierra *House of Commons of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Parliament of Sierra Category:Government of Sierra